Same Hearts on an Endless Path
by Kiryume
Summary: Astral and Yuuma have been walking down the same path. (Spoilerish Mc. Spoilers, platonic Keyshipping I guess and not that implied Sharkbait).


"The next turn this duel will be over! I set two cards and end my turn!"

Astral's voice barely reaches Yuuma, whose eyes are fixed on his deck and the few cards left in it. One turn. He's aware of it without Yuuma having to hear it, he can feel it pulsing through his veins that the next turn will be the last and his conflict with Astral will reach its conclusion. He's now a whirlpool – no, en entire _hurricane_ – of emotions but anticipation mixed with excitement stand on top of the fear of losing his friend forever no matter the outcome.

"Yuuma." Astral calls out once again and Yuuma raises his head to look at him. He's smiling, and it's encouraging, but it lasts so little before it's replaced by the inexpressive face he's seen during most of the duel that Yuuma almost brushes it off as a mirage. It _was_ there, though, and Yuuma can't help but smile back even if it isn't returned anymore. "Come at me with all you've got, because this time–"

"– this time it really is the final showdown!" Yuuma reaches for his deck and places his fingers on the top card. He's filled with a renewed energy, that of Astral's smile, the energy of their bond, the one that had been within him every time they overlayed; it was still there. Always a part of Yuuma, perhaps a memoir from Astral. A sign that no matter what their circumstances were they were indeed the strongest partners in the entire universe. Yuuma lets that energy pulse through his fingers and into the card he's holding. That is his response.

"Here I go! Shining Draw!" Yuuma shouts out as he draws, and now Astral's smile is plain to see for everybody witnessing them duel. Yuuma looks at the card and he gasps both in surprise and delight because what he is holding truly _is_ the symbol of bonds. Not only Astral and his, but every bond they've created since the moment they met.

"I am proud of you, Yuuma." Astral closes his eyes with a small nod. Yuuma nods back, the smile now turned cheeky and just as proud as he flips the card to reveal it to Astral. And there it is – the key card – literally the Key card, the Emperor's Key bright against the red and blue swirl of a Zexal overlay.

"I activate the Spell card, Emperor's Key! If I draw this card during my normal Draw Phase, I can reveal it to you! Since I've done so, it allows me to destroy all other Spell and Trap cards on the field!" The two cards Astral set the previous turn disappear together with the other one Yuuma had set on his field (he silently said goodbye to Double-Up Chance as it vanished in his graveyard).

"This is not all!" Yuuma goes on, determination burning in his eyes. Now he's living the duel, and he can't stop to let negative feelings take over him. Not if he wants the second effect of his card to work in his favor. "If the first effect of the Emperor's Key went through successfully, the–" a moment to breathe, "– monsters on the field get to pick on whose side they want to fight and the Battle Phase starts."

There is sudden silence on the field. They are both waiting, looking expectantly at the three monsters all on Astral's field and not showing any sign of wanting to move. Yuuma bites his lower lip and looks at them one by one; Hope is facing completely sideways, head swaying between the two duelists but otherwise he is immobile. Galaxy-Eyes doesn't bulge a muscle either (he is looking upwards, he has been since the beginning of the duel).

Yuuma considers dropping the stare contest with Astral and he almost does when a shuffle is the first sound made in two long minutes. Shark Drake snarls at the other two monsters in on his side of the field in disbelief and lands on the ground, too lazy to fly. He makes his way to where Yuuma is and bumps his shoulder with a wet yet surprisingly warm and soft snout. "Shark Drake…" Yuuma leaves a kiss on it and grins. "Ready to kick some ass?"

Shark Drake howls – do sharks (or whatever he is) even howl – and turns around to bare its fangs and show its might. Yuuma's about to declare the Battle Phase when Galaxy-Eyes takes flight and lands by his side, still refusing to look anywhere but the sky. The monsters have chosen their sides and the positions are definite. Astral smirks and can't help but chuckle.

"Seems that this will drag on a bit longer than expected, Hope still conserves its two Overlay Units unlike your two monsters. If I draw the card I need next turn, Yuuma, you're finished. You're not the only one able to Shining Draw. "

Yuuma tenses. Astral is right, but this moment is what he's fought so hard for up till now. He licks his dry lips and raises his finger to the sky. "I attack Aspiring Emperor - Hope with Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

"Foolish! I activate Hope's effect, Moon Barrier! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate one of the opponent's attacks!"

"In that case I attack with Shark Drake!"

"Did you not hear?! Hope, activate your effect again! This duel is over for you, Yuuma!"

"_Is that so_." Yuuma interrupts Astral and brushes him off with a smug finger shake. It hurts, but he has to do it. "From my hand I activate the Quick Spell, Recycling Hope! This card allows me to use the effect of a card set card on my field sent to the Graveyard this turn. And the card I pick is _this_!" Yuuma flashed the card out and placed it on his Duel Disk, expectation rising from everyone.

"Double-Up Chance! When a monster attack is negated, that monster can make a second attack during the Battle Phase with its attack doubled! Go, Shark Drake, Depth Bite!"

This time around the attack lands. Astral is sent flying backwards, surrounded by the light of the attack, but he doesn't land on the ground like other duelists have. Instead he remains floating in mid-air wordlessly as light begins to emanate from him, and it gets brighter and brighter with each second. Yuuma covers his eyes and tries to reach him, but together with the light a strong gale pushes him back and makes his steps impossible.

"Astral!"

He can't see him anymore, but Astral's words to make it through the winds and light and reach Yuuma's ears. They're the last thing he hears before he blacks out. "And now I will return it to you, Yuuma. The most precious thing."

* * *

"Yuuma, get it together, _Yuuma_!"

Yuuma blinks a few times and looks at his surroundings. Kotori is shaking him while all his others friends are looking at him as if expecting something. He's wearing his D-gazer and Duel Disk, and there seems to be a duel going on. He looks at his opponent expecting to see a vaguely familiar translucent figure but instead of that there's—

"Are you done taking a nap yet?" Kamishiro Ryouga is scowling at him, clearly bored and not willing to be there. Leviathan Dragon is on his field but strangely it doesn't hold any Number attached to its name. Just another monster card. Yuuma reaches at his neck for the Emperor's Key but it's not there either and he can't help but wonder if it was all indeed a dream.

"Come on, I'm waiting, I don't have all day."

"R-right, duel," Yuuma looks at the cards in his hand. Same as always, then why does he feel something is different than it should be?

"I can't believe you're real." Kotori returns by Tetsuo's side shaking her head, but she's smiling as well. Typical Kotori, always cheering him up in her own (strange if he is honest) way.

"Gee, I only spaced out for a bit." Yuuma pouts but he faces Ryouga with the same ferocity he held in front of Astral only before – had there ever been an Astral? The uncertainty gets him dizzy but he makes his move. He brings three level four monsters on his field and even if he can see the caution in Ryouga's eyes he knows it's there for nothing. He has no XYZ monsters, he's going to lose the duel together with Tetsuo's deck and—

Yuuma mindlessly reaches for his deck box and pulls out a single card. Just like Leviathan Dragon, it lacks its Number, but the effect hasn't changed one bit and Yuuma's heart begins to throb only with looking at it. It wasn't a dream. It was all real, and Astral had truly given him the most precious thing he could need. The chance to build up and keep his bonds the way they are supposed to be.

"With these three monsters, I build an Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Appear, Marine Depth Dragon, Shark Drake!"

There's a general inhale of surprise because _Yuuma has monsters in his Extra Deck, this can't be_ and even Ryouga is taken aback by the creature in front of him. Without hesitation and greeted with an unprotected monster, Yuuma attacks, and when Ryouga and him lock eyes there is a knowing smile on his face.

_You've done it Yuuma _reads on his lips before he falls, and when Yuuma joins him to make sure he's okay, his hand is taken without hesitation. Yuuma squeezes it and helps Ryouga up, and the way they're looking at each other is confusing for both Yuuma and Ryouga's friends, but they don't care.

_Thank you, Astral_.

They don't let go, not after so long wishing to hold hands like that, and Yuuma rests his head on Ryouga's shoulder with closed eyes. For some roads to show up, others have to end – that doesn't mean walking on them won't remain in the traveler's heart. Even if their journey by Astral's side is over, he was still somewhere to share that victory with them. At least in their hearts.


End file.
